


Just What the Force Needs

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Finnrey, Jedi Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Written for a friend on tumblr. It turns out that Finn also has the force and he is set to train with Rey. The two of them begin with Master Luke on the island where Finn has a lot of time to think about himself and his relationship with Rey.





	Just What the Force Needs

Finn never thought he would build a lightsaber.

Never in a million years did he think he would be standing here, creating his own weapon. He also thought he would never be training to be a Jedi - but after years of hearing the stories and growing up with the tales of legends, he was here. It was like a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

“Finn!”

Finn looked up, and he smiled as Rey entered the room. Her hair was down for once, framing her delicate face. In her hand, she had her own saber.

“How is it coming?” She asked him.

“I’m almost done,” Finn told her. “Do you think Master Skywalker will be pleased with it?”

“Finn, just call him Luke. He’s asked you to do that.”

Luke. Just Luke. Not Master Skywalker, just Luke. It was hard. Luke Skywalker was most famous person throughout the galaxy. Everyone knew his name. Some thought he was a myth, a fairy tale to entertain children - but Rey had found him. Thanks to BB-8, the Jedi who took down Darth Vader had been found. Skywalker had closed himself off from the rest of the world, thinking he had failed the world and his nephew. It wasn’t until Rey came along and sparked hope within him did he agree to teach new Jedi.

Finn had been proud of Rey - but also a little jealous. She was strong with the Force. Finn had always wondered if he had a small glimmer of it, but he wasn’t going to get his hopes up.

That was until Skywalker had informed him that Finn would be joining Rey in Jedi training.

“What? Why?” Finn had asked.

“What? I thought someone with your powers would want to learn how to use them.”

“My powers?”

“My boy, did you not realize that you two are strong with the Force?”

No, it never had. Finn thought he was just another nameless face. That is what the First Order had told him. He was a nobody. All he was good for was fighting. Everything had been for the honor and glory of the First Order. Things changed when he met Rey, Poe and the rest of the resistance. His whole entire life changed. He was somebody. He wasn’t just a number, he was a person - and now he was a possible Jedi.

Rey was beyond thrilled of course. When she had heard the news, standing between Luke and Finn, her mouth was wide open. Then she hugged Finn before proceeding to say that she knew that there was something special about him. Ever since they had met, Rey had felt something between the two of them. Finn remembered blushing a bit. No one had ever bragged about him before. It was nice.

It was still surreal to Finn. It felt like everything had gone so fast. But it was happy. Happier than had ever been.

“Are you ready Rey?” Finn asked her. “I mean—I want to be ready, but I’m nervous. I’ve never done this before. I’ve never had anyone want something from me.”

“Neither have I,” Rey admitted. “It’s a bit scary isn’t it?”

“You’re scared?”

“Yes but I’m also excited. You and I are going to help bring order to the world.” Rey said.

“Side by side?” Finn asked.

“Forever and always.”

* * *

 

“Close your eyes,” Luke said. “Clear your mind and focus on your breathing.”

Rey and Finn were sitting on the ground, their legs crossed. There wasn’t much noise around them. Luke said it was important that in order to get in touch with the force, you had to be free of distractions. In order to strengthen your connection with the Force, you had to first feel it within every part of your body.

Finn was still worried, but he cleared his mind. He focused on his master’s voice.

“Now, with your mind, reach out.”

Finn did. Within his empty mind, something started to form. It was a person. A familiar person. Someone he had only know for a short while yet felt like they had been together for eons. The person turned around, and sure enough, it was Rey. With her brilliant smile and sparkling eyes. All of Finn’s body felt filled with warmth and brightness.

“The first thing you reach out is usually something that calms you, something that makes you happy,” Luke continued. “Finn, what have you found.”

“Rey.” He answered.

“And Rey?”

“Finn,” Rey replied.

“Good. That’s a good thing. You two have a strong connection. The two of you have bonded. That means the two of you will connect through the Force. Savor this bond.”

Finn would.

“Now, you must also try to feel the world around you. With your mind, try to reach out and fuse with nature.”

Finn tried. Rey disappeared from his mind, but as she melted away, he saw the island. He saw all of it. The shores, the grass, the Porgs. It was so beautiful - but Finn also felt a darkness beneath the beauty. He could see the bones of dead creatures beneath them, her flesh having turned into dirt. Nature was life and death. It was a balance. There was no light without darkness. It was all about maintaining a healthy balance.

“What do you see Finn?”

“Life and death. It’s all connected. Animals die to become part of the earth,” Finn said in a low voice. “Life and death must be balanced.”

“Good. Rey, what do you see?”

“I see a Porg starting a new family. I see a broken nest,” Rey’s voice was soft. “It’s all connected.”

“Good. You both are in touch with the world. As you can see, the Force isn’t just for the Jedi or the Sith. The Force belongs to all. Now, you can open your eyes.”

Finn did. His eyes had to adjust to the light again, but he felt calm and somehow, a bit wiser. He stood up, his legs tingling slightly. One of his legs had fallen asleep.

“You’ll get used to that sooner or later,” Luke said. “Good lesson. You two have some lunch before we start again.”

“Rey, what are you doing?”

Finn looked down. Rey was leaning against Finn’s back, her arms around his waist. There was a smile on her face, and her eyes were closed. The two of them had decided to have a small picnic near the shores. Rey didn’t seem interested in eating. With a happy sigh, she snuggled into Finn’s back.

“I missed you,” she said suddenly.

Oh.

She was talking about the time spent apart. When Rey had gone to find Luke, Finn was in a coma. When he woke up, Rey was gone. His heart had been broken when he had heard these words. Yes, he knew that Luke was important to the rebellion, but he didn’t want to live without Rey in his life. His patience had paid off in spades. Not only had they shown up Kylo Ren but Luke had returned with Rey. Finn didn’t want to admit it, but it felt so cathartic. Seeing Kylo’s face contort in rage and the fit he threw?

It was priceless.

“I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere,” Finn told Rey.

“I know. I’m making up for lost time,” came Rey’s reply.

“Did you really miss me?”

“Yes. You’re my center, Finn.”

That was true. Rey was Finn’s center as well. Again, this was something new for Finn as well. Having someone care about him, someone who wanted him to be there and someone who enjoyed spending time with him. Rey wanted nothing from Finn. She wasn’t demanding anything of him. Even with that being said, Finn wanted to give Rey anything she needed or wanted.

“You’re my center, Rey,” was all Finn said.

* * *

 

“Now - fighting is an important aspect for being a Jedi. However, if you are not in tune with your lightsaber, you will not be able to protect yourself. So we’re going to focus on maintaining a good connection with your lightsaber.”

Rey and Finn unsheathed their sabers. The weapons hummed, the light from them illuminating the Pawadans’ faces. Rey was using the saber of blue and Finn’s was a bright green. Before the two of them were two dummies made of cloth and stuffed with grass.

“We are not going to attack first. First, we will work on intimidating,” Luke explained. “You will get close enough to hit the dummy but not hit it.”

This was something Finn was worried about. Finn had only used a blaster; he had only used a lightsaber once. It wasn’t like a gun at all. It was a sword of light - and Finn had never been that good at sword fighting. Rey was more skilled than him or at least he thought she was. Still, he exhaled before holding up the saber.

The training went a bit better than Finn thought. While he his saber hit the a dummy a few time, he began to get into the groove of things. As he continued, he could feel his lightsaber become an extension of himself. The whirring was heard inside his mind as he focused on the dummy. The rest of the world melted away as he brought the lightsaber to the dummy’s neck. He stopped, the weapon only a few inches from the dummy.

“Good,” Luke said. “I can see you’re not confident Finn. That’s fine. But you’re becoming one with your lightsaber. Keep going.”

For another hour, the two of them practiced with the dummies. When they were done, Finn sheathed his lightsaber. Rey jumped up to him and wrapped her arms around his wreck.

“You’re doing so well!” she said.

“Rey, knock it off,” Finn blushed slightly.

“No. I’m making up for lost time. You’re going to have to get used to me hugging you.”

“You’re acting like I’m going to leave or something,” Finn said. “I swear I won’t.”

Rey stopped hugging Finn only to take his hand in hers. With her famous smile on her face, she led Finn down back towards the old Jedi school. Luke watched the two of them, smiling slightly. In the old days, Jedi’s were not allowed to have relationships. Luke did away with that rule. There was no reason why a Jedi needed to miserable and alone. It had done him no good. He also felt like that Finn and Rey needed each other. The ex-stormtrooper and the orphan from Jakku. An odd pair that had found each other.

“Cute are they not?”

Luke glanced over. Yoda was sitting on the rock next to me, a smile on the ghost’s face.

“Yeah,” Luke said. “They’re good kids.”

“Indeed. Just what the force needs.” Yoda replied.

“Luke?”

Luke looked up at Rey. Her hand was still clasped in Finn’s. Luke looked back to where Yoda had been. He was gone.

“Where you talking to someone?” she asked.

“No. I was just talking out loud. That is what happens when older. You talk to people that aren’t there,” Luke stood up. “Now, are you two ready for more training?”

“Yes!” Rey held up Finn’s hand. “We’re ready.”

“Already answering for him and you two aren’t even married yet,” Luke chuckled. “Adorable.”

Finn blushed but Luke could tell he didn’t mind the idea of marrying Rey.

“What are we doing next Master—I mean Luke?”

“We’re going to…” Luke paused. “…sit here and enjoy the breeze. Sit next to me and we’ll just enjoy the beauty around us.”

  
“Is that really Jedi training?” Finn asked.

“I don’t know. We can find out,” Luke patted his rock. “Come and sit. We don’t have to train constantly. Sometimes, it’s just nice for a master to be with his Padawans.”

Rey and Finn obeyed. They didn’t notice that behind them, Yoda’s ghost was watching him. His wrinkly face broke into a smile. Yes, this was exactly what the Force needed. And exactly what old Luke Skywalker needed as well.


End file.
